fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Elicia Hughes
Elicia Hughes is the young daughter of Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes and Gracia Hughes. The apple of the Lt. Colonel's eye, Elicia and her unfathomable adorableness are the subject of just about all Maes' casual conversation and grace her father's presence in the form of a photograph that he carries everywhere and shows to almost everyone. Her Part in the Story Elicia first appears in Chapter 14, when Winry Rockbell visits Central City and is practically kidnapped to the young girl's third birthday party by Maes. Fumbling precociously over her numbers and being genuinely enthusiastic, she manages to win over Winry as well, who begins to see the toddler as a little sister. When Maes dies, Elicia is both confused and devastated and demands sadly at the funeral that the strange men stop burying her father so that he can return to his job. Though Elicia's protests break the hearts of most of the present mourners (as well as fans of the series), it is revealed later that Wrath was merely trembling from the strong desire to quiet her by force. She appears again in Chapter 36, when (after hearing about Maes' murder) Winry returns to the Hughes residence to speak with Gracia. Though a significant amount of time has passed, it is clear that little Elicia has not yet managed to comprehend the finality of her father's death. When Winry knocks on the door, the sound of running footsteps is heard, and Elicia opens the door, exclaiming, "Daddy!" and looking overjoyed at the thought that her father is returning home. When she sees it is not, in fact, her father, Elicia's face crumples in sadness. Despite this, Elicia retains her innocence, greeting her surrogate older sister with love and comforting her mourning mother. On the Promised Day, Elicia is eager to watch a solar eclipse with her friend Tabitha, but Gracia tells her to stay home because of the radio broadcast's warnings. They decide to watch the eclipse together. Both then fall victim to the Nationwide Transmutation Circle, but are revived thanks to Van Hohenheim's countermeasure. She is seen again in the final chapter, where she and her mother are visited by Alphonse Elric. Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Elicia first appears with her mother in a photo that her father shows to the Elrics after he states his intention to provide them with shelter for the night following their ill-fated first attempt at trying to catch Isaac McDougal. Upon meeting the Elrics, Elicia annoys Ed by calling him 'little' and Al has to carry him indoors kicking and screaming. While the Hughes' and the Elrics are having dinner, Elicia makes train jokes after Ed lies to the Hughes' about why Al needs his armor. In Episode 9, Elicia appears celebrating her 3rd birthday where she meets and quickly bonds with Winry and in the following episode, she attends her father's funeral with great difficulty as she is too young to understand the significance of the occasion. In Episode 16, Elicia and Gracia receive a visit from Winry who has just returned to Central with the Elrics. Elicia answers the door expecting to see her father and bursts into tears when she sees Winry and seemingly cries herself to sleep as her mother cradles her while explaining the circumstances of Maes' demise to Winry. However, after Winry leaves, Elicia is clearly heard in the background begging her mother not to cry. In Episode 19, Elicia briefly appears with her father in Alphonse's memories when he cites Maes, Nina Tucker, and Martel as his motivation for defending Riza Hawkeye from Lust. Elicia briefly appears in the 5th opening sequence with her parents despite her father's demise and in Episode 54, Roy Mustang remembers Elicia screaming at her father's funeral while recalling his memories of Maes whom he has tried to avenge by attempting to destroy Envy. In Episode 58, Elicia and her mother prepare to watch the eclipse together at their home as she is unable to go and see her friend Tabitha. Trivia *Elicia somewhat resembles Mei Kusakabe from the popular 1988 movie "My Neighbor Totoro", written and directed by Hayao Miyazaki and produced by Studio Ghibli. *Elicia's name is sometimes spelled "Elysia". Site Navigation Category:Characters to appear in the manga and both animes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Children Category:Amestrians Category:Central City Category:2009 Anime characters Category:Manga Characters